


Goodest Boy

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [7]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Cute, Gen, Ok no I'm actually kinda proud of this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Who's the goodest boy? You are!
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Goodest Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).




End file.
